Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles
Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles is an American animated television series based on Marvel Comics, airing in Disney XD, Disney Channel and Disney+. Despite the title, the show is not an adaptation to the All New, All Different Marvel series. Premise The show focuses on three individual arcs and stories focusing on Spider-Man, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy respectively. Along with an original story, the series incorporates elements of the comic book series Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 and the MCU movies. * Spider-Man's arc focuses on Peter Parker (still balancing his double life as a normal teen and as the superhero Spider-Man) entering a more effective lifestyle after dropping out of Midtown High School to join the Baxter Institute, a high school of science and technology for gifted young geniuses created by Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic, while still having ordeals with supervillains like Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, among others, and working to solve secrets about his family's past. Throughout his battles, Peter also learns teamwork with Richards and the Fantastic Four when many of his friends and colleagues become superheroes themselves and forming the "New Champions". * The Avengers' arc focuses on the Avengers (consisting of Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Black Panther, Thor, Hulk and more) battling random threats which no hero can fight alone while working for the well-being of their own families. Joining the heroes' ordeals with supervillains are notable allies, including Spider-Man and his friends, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men. * The Guardians of the Galaxy's arc focuses on young Nathan "Nate" Quill working on balancing his double life as a student of Baxter Institute on Earth and the interstellar superhero Star-Lord while leading the Guardians of the Galaxy (consisting of his shape-shifting alien girlfriend Gamora, the android soldier Rocket Raccoon, cosmic-powered bulldog Drax the Destroyer and Asgardian sentient tree Groot) on battles against alien threats and supervillains, including the Kree forces of Ronan the Accuser. The series ends with a final arc entitled "Infinity", on which the heroes and their allies work together to defeat Thanos, who is manipulating Earth's most fearsome tyrants, Doctor Doom and Red Skull, to wage a war which threatens all life on Earth. A second season (subtitled Battleworld) will incorporate a new arc featuring the Multiverse, which will feature the Avengers, New Champions and Guardians of the Galaxy encountering their counterparts from alternate dimensions as they team up against the Beyonder and the Serpent, who are competing against each other for control over the universe. The heroes, however, must also contend with the aggressive methods of their Earth's anti-heroes (including Venom and Morbius) and the corrupt and more unruly versions of themselves (such as the Superior Spider-Man, the Supreme Spider, the Ultimate Maker, Captain Hydra and Maestro) to save the Multiverse. Characters * Main article: Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Characters Episodes * Main article: Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Episodes The series' first season is split in three arcs with 14 episodes in each, and ends with the last arc with 10 episodes, in total of 52 episodes longing 22 minutes each. Season 2 will feature 26 episodes longing the same running time each. * See also: Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Quotes Tropes * See also: Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles/Tropes Spin-offs * All New, All Different Mutants Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles Category:Disney+ Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD